The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘White Lights.’
‘White Lights,’ identified as 31183-0, originated from a cross-made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The female parent of the new Chrysanthemum variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘30425-0.’ The male parent of the new Chrysanthemum variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘31310-0.’ The new Chrysanthemum variety ‘White Lights’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.